1. Field of the Invention
The present application related in general to the display of three-dimensional images, and more particularly, to tools and techniques for using multi-core processor architectures with active or dynamic autostereoscopic displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The processing of information to display a three-dimensional image generally requires substantial mounts of computational effort. A graphical display can be termed autostereoscopic when the work of stereo separation is done by the display so that the observer need not wear special eyewear. A number of displays have been developed to present a different image to each eye, so long as the observer remains fixed at a location in space. Most of these are variations on the parallax barrier method, in which a fine vertical grating or lenticular lens array is placed in front of a display screen. If the observer's eyes remain at a fixed location in space, one eye can see only a certain set of pixels through the grating or lens array, while the other eye sees only the remaining set.
Examples of techniques for producing holograms can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,088, entitled “Method and apparatus for recording one-step, full-color, full-parallax, holographic stereograms” and naming Michael A. Klug et al. as inventors, (the “'088 patent”) which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As the goals and complexity of three-dimensional displays grow, it would be helpful to have tools that support the computational needs of these systems.